


I´m Not Your Damn Scandal

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Dirty secret [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - High School, Broken Harry, Broken Louis, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Students, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, great mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott





	1. Chapter 1

I´m not your damn scandal is the story from the one shot your are mine now

It all stortet a year ago in Louis´s coach office with their affair, Louis tried to stop it many times but he can´t there is something about Harry that he can´t say no to, Harry love´s the sex it´s the best he ever had and he love´s there dirty secret it´s so dirty witch makes it more sexy and dangerous, But even a secret can be dangerous if you don´t think twice.

 

Fuck it was good" Harry said as he put his jeans up" only getting better.  
We can´t keep doing this Harry" Louis says as he put his shirt on" we´ll get caught.  
You say that every time babe" Harry smirked" and yet here we are.  
I know and stop calling me babe" Louis said" we are not together i still have a girlfriend.  
Yeah i know you say that all the damn time to" Harry said" and you still screwing around with me.  
Don´t make it sound like i want to" Louis Looked at Harry" because i don´t want to screw around like this.  
Would you chill" Harry says" it´s not like i´ll get pregnant and we use comdom every time fyi have you ever heard about a guy getting pregnant.  
No and i can´t chill Harry" Louis breathe out" even if the sex is this good.  
God Louis" Harry said as he oben the door" see you leter.  
Harry" Louis said but Harry just walked" damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch

Haz over here" Emily called" join us dude.  
I´m here chill Emi" Harry said as he sat down with them" what up guys.  
We´ll just talking where were you" Liam asked" your always here on time with us or was.  
Yeah i know" Harry said thinking come up with a lie" my mom call to remind me she´s home tonight.  
Okay Haz and do the football practice starts today or tomorrow" Emily asked" i can´t remember.  
Tomorrow Emi" Liam told her" and i can´t wait.  
That makes to of us" Harry agrees" i hope Niall´s ready as well.  
Haz it´s Niall you talk about" Liam said" he is always ready for football.  
Your right Li" Harry grin" that boy is always ready.  
I´m always ready for what" Niall asked as he sat down with them" come on tell me.  
Football" Liam said" where were you.  
My music teacher wanted to talk to me" Niall said" and yes i´m always ready for football.  
What did he wanted to talk about" Liam asked and fall a bit jealous" did you do a song wrong or something.  
No i diden´t Li" Niall said" he told me i should take a sing class because he think i sing really well and he want me to get better.  
That great Niall" Emily smile at Niall" you do sing really well.  
Thanks Emi" Niall smile back at her" if you want to you can help me fine a song class Emi.  
Yeah" Emily smile" love to help Niall.  
Greay Emi" Niall smile" when do cherleadering starts.  
After lunch Niall" Emily said" speaking of cherleadering here coms Sel.  
Emi there you are" Selena said as she stoped at the table" cherleadering practice starts in 5.  
Okay but there is still 15 minutes left of the lunch breack" Emily informed Selena" why this early.  
I want the team to be on top of the game" Selena told Emily" well are you coming.  
Yeah i´m coming" Emily said" see you guys leter.  
See you" Harry said as she left with Selena" i´m gonna have my sandwich now.


	3. Chapter 3

After the school was over for the day Harry went straight home he diden´t feel like haveing sex with Louis after what happen early today.  
In the livingroom Harry were watching tv till he hear the doorball.  
Harry walked out to the door and oben up to a surprise.  
Hey" Louis said" look i´m sorry for what happen early today.  
Louis just don´t" Harry sighed" i´m sick of this every time we did it you say have wrong it is.  
Harry head me out" Louis says looking in Harry eyes" i´m sorry and whatever it is we have i like that but on the other hand i don´t wont to lose my girlfriend.  
So what you say it´s me or her" Harry asked as he land against the doorframe" because i´ll like to know where i stand.  
I´m saying that i like out affair" Louis smile" but it won´t be anything else but an affair.  
Okay Louis thank you" Harry looked at him" is there more you want to tell me.  
Well i don´t go home" Louis smirk" do you have time.  
No sorry my mom will be home soon" Harry said" i don´t want her to know.  
i have a car" Louis said" you can be home in like forty minutes.  
Fine i´ll text my mom" Harry said as he locked the door" lats go.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had texted his mom after he got into Louis´s car and Louis drive to a playes where they were alone and went to the back sit in the car.

Let me take you´re jeans off" Harry said as he took Louis jeans of" all ready hot for me i see.  
Of course i am" Louis said as he took his underwear of" take me.  
love to" Harry said and kissed Louis before he took Louis´s dick into his mouth" god i love your dick.  
Just take it Harry" Louis said as harry took his all the way down" fuck it good.  
Harry deepthroat him.  
Fuck" Louis breathe out happy" god it to good.  
Harry sucked him a little harder.  
I´m gonna com if you don´t slow down" Louis said as he feel Harry go just as hard" fuck i´m coming.  
Harry swollow it all.  
You came fast" Harry question" why is that.  
It was the way you sucked my dick" Louis defensed himself" it was way to good and yeah.  
Well i´m glad you liked it" Harry smirked" my turn.  
Sure it is" Louis said as he took Harry´s jeans of with his underwear" your also hot for me.  
I´m always hot for you" Harry says as Louis took his dick into his mouth" fuck it good.  
Louis took all the way down.  
God it good Louis" Harry said as he feeld Louis tried to deepthroat him" fuck yeah.  
Louis deepthroated Harry for the first time in the year they screw around.  
Shit i´m coming " Harry said as he cam" fuck.  
Louis swollow it all.  
Let me fuck you now" Louis said" i want your booty now.  
Take me Louis" Harry pleased" i want your fat dick in me now.  
Louis took a comdom from his pocket.  
shit i forget the lube" Louis said" it is okay without.  
Hell yeah it is" Harry says he could care less about the damn lube" just fuck me Louis.  
Okay" Louis simple said as he put on the comdom" come here.  
Here we go" Harry said as Louis put his dick into Harry´s hole" fuck yeah like that.  
Fuck your tight" Louis said as he began to fuck Harry" god it´s good.  
Your so big god" Harry says he loved Louis´s big dick" fuck me harder.  
As you wish" Louis said as he fucked Harry harder" fuck god it´s so good.  
Yeah there right there" Harry said as Louis fuck him on his spot over and over" fuck yeah it´s way to good.  
I´m about to com" Louis said as he com into the comdom" fuck my god.  
I´m coming" Harry said as he com" shit it was good.  
Yeah it was" Louis smile and kissed Harry" i better get you home.  
What is the rush" Harry asked" you sayed yourself you don´t want to get home.  
Yeah i know" Louis said" but it almost dinner time.  
Ohh" Harry sighed" why don´t you just driv and i´ll go home.  
Don´t be like that Harry" Louis says" it´s not that i don´t want to be here.  
Yes it is Louis" Harry said cold" every time we did it you are in a hurry to get out or home or whatever.  
I know it may seen like it" Louis said soft" but it not.  
It seen like it because it is like that" Harry said as he put his underwear on and jeans" see you in school mr Tomlinson.  
Harry wait" Louis said as Harry went out of the car" Harry get in the car and let me drive you home.  
No i´ll walk" Harry said as he walked he just want to getaway from Louis" bye.  
Harry" Louis called as he put his own underwear and jeans on and ran after Harry" wait up Harry.  
Louis just don´t" Harry said as he walked" leave me alone.  
Harry what do you want me to do" Louis asked as Harry stoped infront of him" tell me please.  
Tell me you don´t feel guilty" Harry said as he turn around" tell me that.  
I wish i could" Louis said" but i can´t sorry.  
Stop say your sorry when your not" Harry says sad" we should just stop this and you going back to be just my teacher.  
I don´t want to go back to that" Louis said" it was you who storted this.  
Yes and now i´m also stoping this" Harry said sad and mad" we are not together so i can´t break up with you but i can stop this whatever this is.  
Harry you are the best sex i ever had" Louis said as he looked Harry in his eyes" i don´t want to lost that.  
Okay Louis i´ll gave you a choice" Harry says as he looked Louis in the eyes" me or her.  
What" Louis said can´t belive this is happening" choice between you and my girlfriend.  
yeah you can´t have both me and Eleanor" Harry said as he saw Louis face" i saw her name in your wallet when you took the comdom.  
Harry i can´t" Louis said" i love her and.  
And i´m just sex" Harry said" bye Louis and see you tomorrow mr tomlinson.  
Louis Just stod there as he saw Harry ran away, Louis walked back to his car sat in the driver sit" fucking hell" Louis said in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Harry was home he went straight to his room, He dided wanted to see look or talk to anyone.  
Harry lay in his bed he hate himself for what happen between Louis and him and he knows he don´t want to go back to teacher and student, His thoughts were interrupted as he hear a knock on his door.  
Come in" Harry said as he sat up and saw his mother in the door" hi mom.  
Hi honey" Anne says" are you hungry.  
No thanks" Harry dided want to eat" but thanks for asking.  
Of course and what wrong" Anne asked" you look sad sweetheart.  
I´m fine" Harry lied" i´m just a bit tried that all long day.  
Okay honey" Anne smile" I´ll put some in the fridge for you for leter.  
thank you mom" Harry smile" i´ll like to be alone.  
Okay honey" Anne smile" eat before you go to sleep.  
Will do" Harry said as his mother closed the door" god it suckes.

An hour later Harry eat a bit of his dinner and throw the rest out, He walked back to his room jump in his bed and fall a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Harry felt worse then yesterday with the hole Louis thing.  
The lunch break was like hell he dided felt like talking to his friends, He just wanted to feel Louis inside him.  
Harry walked to Louis office becuase he knew Louis would be there now, When Harry got to Louis´s office he knock on the door.  
Come in" Louis said as he looked at some papers" can i help you.  
Yeah" Harry said and Louis looked up when he head Harry voice" fuck me right here right now.  
God love to" Louis says as he walked up to Harry" take your jeans off.  
Just fuck me" harry said as Louis locked the door and took his own jeans off and took a comdom" screw the comdom.  
Are you sure" Louis asked as he saw Harry face" okay.  
Fucking take me" Harry said as Louis leaned Harry over the table and put his dick into Harry´s booty" fuck yeah right there.  
Fuck" Louis says as he hit Harry sput over and over again" fuck it good.  
Screw me harder for fuck sake" harry said as Louis fuckes him harder he wants to feel the pain" fuck yeah.  
Your so tight" Louis breathe out he loved it" fuck it good.  
Fuck me good" Harry said lout" yeah hit my damn sput.  
Love to" Louis said as he hit Harry sput again" fuck i love your ass.  
I love your dick" Harry said in pleasure" god so big so good.  
i´m close" Louis said" fuck.  
Me to can´t much longer" Harry breathe out a bit lout" god i´m coming.  
Fuck" Louis scream as he com into Harry" fuck yeah it was good.  
Yeah it was" Harry said as he took his underwear and jeans on again" i´m out.  
See you later" Louis says" here or what.  
Here" Harry said as he ulocked the door" after school.  
Okay" Louis said as Harry walked out" that boy gonna be the dead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

After the sex with Louis he felt a bit better about himself, and the rest of the day just went bye and after the second time with Louis Harry walked home.  
On his way home he texted Liam to hear if he want to meet up some place, Liam texted him back to say he had plans.  
Harry just went home.  
With Liam and Zayn in the music class´s room.

you wanted to see me mr Mailk" Liam said" did i do something wrong.  
Hi Liam no you dided come in" Zayn smile" i have something for you.  
For me why" Liam asked as Zayn gave him a piece of paper" what is this.  
The song you worte" Zayn said" remember i say to all in class to write a song.  
Yeah" Liam says" what about mine.  
It´s really good really well written" Zayn smile" have did you get the idea to it.  
thanks" Liam smile" i just wrote down what came to my mind.  
Okay well it´s good" Zayn smile" why are you looking at me like that.  
Like what" Liam tried to play stupid" what look.  
You look at me like you want to eat me" Zayn teased" why did you look at me like that.  
I don´t know what you mean" Liam says" is there more you wanted to tell me.  
someone have a crush on his teacher" Zayn smirked" you know it´s wrong right.  
Hey you don´t decide who you like" Liam said in his own defense" even if it´s wrong.  
So you do have a crush" Zayn smile" and your right we don´t decide who we fall for.  
You sound like you like me to" Liam grin" you know that is also wrong.  
Let me ask you something" Zayn asked with a smirk" is the song about me.  
I´m not sure i want to tell" Liam says" it´s a bit late so.  
What the rush" Zayn asked" i know you play piano really well so sing your song for me.  
Now" Liam asked" it´s a bit late.  
Get your butt over to the piano" Zayn said as Liam walked over to it" good it wasn´t that hard was it.  
No" Liam said as Zayn sat down next to him" okay.

Liam began to sing his song magic.

B-b-b-baby c'mon over  
I don't care if people find out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)  
They say that we're no good together  
And it's never gonna work out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)

But baby you got me moving too fast  
'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
And boy when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)  
I can't hold back.

Yeah" Zayn smile" it´s amazing.

'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

So l-l-let them take the pictures  
Spread it all around the world now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)

But baby you got me moving too fast  
'Cause I know you wanna be bad  
And boy when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)  
I can't hold back.

'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Everything you do is magic.

They say that we're no good together  
And it's never gonna work out  
I wanna put it on my record  
I want everyone to know now.

Liam lookt at Zayn his eyes were closed he enjoyed his song.

Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic  
Everything you do is magic.

'Cause you, you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
C'mon  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic.  
Everything you do is magic.

Your song is amazing" Zayn smile happy" i can´t believe you wrote that.  
Thanks" Liam smile big" i´m glad you like it.  
Like it more love it i could kiss you" Zayn said without thinking" i mean i...Zayn was interrupt.  
Liam kissed Zayn and he swing his arms around Zayn neck, Zayn kissed back and lay his hands on Liam´s hips as he deep the kiss.  
They kissed like that for several minutes till they fall a part.  
I guess i put you under a spell" Zayn smile" without trying.  
Your a wizard" Liam smile" i´m under your spell.  
You know we can´t be together right" Zayn said" i am your teacher here in school.  
I know" Liam said" and it´s okay at least i know you like me as well.  
Liam your clever but not fast" Zayn laugh" i said i´m your teacher in school but outside i can be more.  
Wait are you saying what i think your saying" Liam says not believeing this" more outside.  
Yeah" Zayn said" we like each other so i don´t see the hearm in that but in school i´m not your boyfriend i´m your teacher and outside the school i´m your boyfriend if you want me to be.  
Are you crazy" Liam said" i´ll love to be your boyfriend Zayn.  
good" Zayn smile" i´ll love to be your boyfriend and now lats get out of here.  
Yeah lats go" Liam said as he stand up" do you have a car or should we take mine.  
I walk to work" Zayn says" lats go to your car.


	8. Chapter 8

After Louis got home after a long day he feel so exhausted.  
Hi i´m home" Louis said as he walked into the kitched" it´s smell good.  
Hi honey" Eleanor smile but when she saw Louis it turned into worry" are you okay you look so exhausted.  
I really am honey" Louis said" what are you cooking there.  
Is it your student again what was his name again" Eleanor tried to remember" Styles is it him honey and just some lasagne.  
Yeah it´s him alright i sware he gonna be the dead of me" Louis says" and it´s looks good.  
Thanks babe" Eleanor said" he won´t be the dead of you honey.  
Yeah i know it just feel like it sometimes" Louis smile a bit" how was work today for you.  
Not well at all" Eleanor said worried" we have a patient who is very sick and i´m worried he won´t survive the night.  
I´m so sorry to hear El" Louis said as he hughed her" remember you have to be strong and i´ll bet he´ll awake when you get to work tomorrow.  
I hope your right" Eleanor said in the hugh" dinner is almost done would you please set the table.  
Well since you ask with a please" Louis joked a bit to put a smile on Eleanor face" you look so much more beautiful with a smile.  
Just set the table you tease" Eleanor smile cause of the comlinman" the lasagne is ready now.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later Liam is so happy his friend keep asking why but he won´t tell, Louis keep asking Zayn the same he has never seen Zayn this happy for a long time, Even though Liam and Zayn haven´t told each other they love one another, Harry started to get sick no one knew why not even himself, He and Louis screw two times at day like always, Harry´s mother dided know about they affair ether did Eleanor.

Sel do you know why Haz won´t ask me out" Taylor complaints" i mean he should know i like him"  
Taylor i don´t know" Selena said" if your that sick of waiting why don´t you ask him out.  
It´s a guy thing to ask out" Taylor says" girls don´t ask out.  
A girl can ask a guy out" Selena tell her" who told you the guy do it all the time.  
Well no one" Taylor said" the guy should just know.  
Hey be nice" Selena said" have should Haz have the idea to ask you out when he don´t have a cluv that you like him.  
I hate when your right" Taylor said annoyed" okay fine i´ll ask him.  
Good and here he coms" Selena said as she saw Harry walk towards them" hey Haz over here.  
Hi girls" Harry smile as he stoped at there table" what up.  
not much but Taylor want to ask you something" Selena said as she looked at her" go a head.  
Yeah well Harry i was thinking" Taylor started" would you go out with me on a date.  
Oh" Harry said he don´t want to let her on but he don´t want to break her ether" well Taylor that sweet of you but i´m kinga seen someone already.  
Who" Taylor asked not at all happy with what she hear" is it someone we know or what.  
No" Harry lied" i´m sorry i just don´t want to let you on.  
No no it´s fine" Taylor said very mad but don´t let it show" thanks for telling the truth.  
Sure" Harry said" well i´ll get going see you girls later.  
Yeah see you Haz" Selena smile as Harry walked away" look i´m sorry that just happen but at least you tried and he were sweet.  
Sweet" Taylor said mad and let it show" sweet would be like accept and go out with me.  
Tay he´s seen someone" Selena said taking Harry in defense" and you can´t make someone like you back.  
We´ll see" Taylor says she want Harry to like her back" i´ll make him liked me back.  
Taylor it doesn´t work that way" Selena said" but if it helps i hear some rumors about Zac likes you.  
Zac" Taylor said" no thank you he´s nothing and beside i want Harry.  
My god" Selena shake her head" why do you want Harry when there maybe is someone else who likes you.  
Can we agree Zac is not Harry" Taylor point it out" i had a crush on Harry forever almost.  
yeah we can agree on that" Selena agree" can we also agree on Harry has one and it´s not you Tay.  
No we can´t" Taylor said dreedy" Harry will be mine even if it kills him.  
Can you be more greedy" Selena said as she stod up" look Tay i love you, you know i do you are one of my best friends but you need a serious reality check.  
Screw you Selena" Taylor said after her" damn you.


	10. Chapter 10

Some dayes later Taylor were still pissed at Selena, Meanwhile Selena told Harry he should look out for Taylor and Harry thank her for it, Selena and Miley also looked out for him they may not be best firned with Harry but they are firneds with him, Miley is also back in school after her stomach flu was finally over, Harry still feel so sick but he diden´t want to stay home he would be in school with his friends.

Harry pay attention" Zayn said as he looked at him" are you okay Harry you don´t seen to be well at all.  
I´m fine" Harry lied" i´ll pay attention sorry.  
It´s fine" Zayn said as he looked at him" listen up class i´ll take Harry to the school nurse and you just continue.

Zayn took Harry to the nurse, Even though Harry tell´s him he´s fine but Zayn don´t believe him one bit, When they stod outside the nurse´s office Zayn knock on the door, When they head come in they walked in.  
Hi Jessie" Zayn said as he walked in with Harry" can you please take a look on him he don´t seen to feel well.  
Sure i can lay down Harry" Nurse Jessie said as Harry lay down in the nurse bed" you can go back to your class Zayn i´ll take care of him.  
That fine he´s my student" Zayn says as he sat down in a chair" i´ll stay the class can survive 5 minutes without me there.  
Okay" Nurse Jessie said as she turn to Harry" i´ll have a look on you now Harry.  
Fine" Harry said as he looked at the ceiling" i feel fine.  
After nurse Jessie had her look at him.  
Well Harry just tell yourself your fine" nurse Jessie said" but your not and i have to call your mom to let her kmow.  
WHAT" Harry says lout" why.  
I can only tell your not well" nurse Jessie told him" i can´t do more here.  
Okay" Harry said" what wrong with me.  
As i say i don´t know i can´t do more here" nurse Jessie said" i´ll call your mother  
Okay" Harry said as he freakt out a bit" fine

After the nurse called Harry´s mother, His mother picked him up and she decide that they drive to the hospital she´ll like to know what the hell is wrong with her son as fast as possible, Harry only had one qusetion in mind.


	11. Chapter 11

After Harry and Anne got to the hospital and walked in they were told to go to room 12.  
Harry and Anne went into the room and a minut later a doctor came into them.  
Hi mr Styles" the doctor agree them with a smile" i´m doctor Smit.  
Hi doc" Harry said" this is my mom Anne.  
Hi doctor" Anne said" can you please find out what wrong with my son.  
Of course that what i´m here for" doctor Smit smile" have do you feel mr Styles.  
My name is Harry" Harry said as the doctor nodded" my body hurts like hell and i don´t know why.  
Okay Harry" the doctor said" i´ll run some test.  
Please do" Anne agree with the doctor" i´ll really like to know as well.  
first Harry" the doctor started" when did the pain started.  
i think about two months ago" Harry tells him" but i´m not 100% sure.  
It´s a start" the doctor said" lay still okay.

After the doctor run the test.  
Harry i don´t know if this is good news for you or bad" the doctor tells him" your pregnant.  
WHAT" Harry freaks out" how i´m a guy.  
i know you are" the doctor agree with him" it´s seen like your one of the rare one´s there can get pregnant.  
Is that a good thing" Harry asked" and why dose it hurts in my body then.  
I was just going to tell why" the doctor answer" your body don´t supports your pregnancy it´s fighting against it instead.  
Doctor" Anne asked" is that dangerous.  
Yes it is" the doctor said" Harry your going to the operating table right away.  
Ohh god honey be strong" Anne told her beloved son" if i may ask who the other farther.  
That up till Harry if he what you to know" the doctor said" he is an adult.  
It´s okay i know who the other farther is" Harry says as his mom looks at him surpriset and the doctor as well" mom if i tell you don´t be mad at him okay it´s also my own fault.  
Okay fine i won´t" Anne promised" who is it.  
Good" Harry said" it´s my teacher Louis Tomlinson.  
How the hell did he made you pregnant" Anne asked" he´s what 30 or something.  
A year and two months ago we king of started to fool around" Harry admit" we tryed to stop but we coulded.  
Answer me this" Anne looked at her son" are you in love with him.  
Well" Harry starts" i don´t know maybe.  
Harry love" Anne said" your only 20 freaking years old.  
I know mom" Harry says" please don´t be mad at him but at me instead.  
love" Anne shake her head" i´m not mad but worried.  
I´m sorry for cuting in" the doctor said" but Harry we need to get you ready okay i´ll call for a nurse.  
Okay" Harry said as the doctor walked out" mom would you mind go out as well.  
No of course not" Anne smile" i´ll see you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

After the doc and his mom walked out and a faw minutes later a nurse walked in to him get ready, Harry were shock to see the nurse were Louis girlfriend Eleanor of all the nurses in the hospital he got Eleanor all Harry could think was shit.  
Okay Harry" Eleanor smile sweet at him" if you take of your hoodie.  
Okay" Harry says as he takes it of he can´t believe how sweet she is which make Harry feel worsh with screwing around with Louis" you don´t have to stay.  
It´s fine Harry" Eleanor smile" there is nothing i haven´t seen before.  
Okay" Harry don´t know what to say he just know he hates himself for what he did to her" have long have you work here if you don´t mind i´m asking.  
It´s okay 6 years" Eleanor smile sweet yet again" do you need help to get out of your clothes.  
No it´s okay" Harry says as he took his jeans off as well his t" where can i put them.  
I´ll gave them to your mother" Eleanor smile as she gave harry the gawn" good luck on the table and i´ll see you after.  
Okay and wait" Harry says as Eleanor were about to walk out she stoped in the doorway" i´m so sorry.  
Why are you sorry Harry" Eleanor asked not understand" you did nothing wrong so don´t be sorry.  
Well" Harry said as she walked out" fucking hell what have i done.


	13. Chapter 13

After the operating was over and Harry were fast asleep in the room he and Anne were going to stay in the next many dayes so Harry body could recover.  
Anne told his friends he was going to be okay and were more end welcome to see him.

About two hours later Harry were awake His body feelt bloody heavy and sore.  
Mom" Harry asked" can you gave me my phone.  
No honey" Anne tells him" you need to relax.  
Mom" Harry said" please.  
Fine but only 5 minutes" Anne says as she gave him his phone" not a minute later.  
Okay" Harry said as he texted Louis he thinks he should know about after all it´s was his as well" thanks.  
Sure" Anne smile at him" do you need to drink something.  
Harry shake his head.  
Louis texted back what the hell why are you in the hospital.  
Harry texted back i had an operating and i want to telk to you face to face.  
Louis texted back talk about what face to face.  
Harry texted back it´s not something i´ll text about.  
Louis texted back okay i´ll come by tomorrow after work what´s the room number.  
Harry texted back it´s room 22.  
Louis texted back okay i´ll see you tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Harry ask his mom nice to go home for a faw hours i´ll like to tell Louis just them alone Anne wasn´t to happy with the idea but she gave her son his wish.  
Harry had look at his phine to see the time and he knew Louis would be there soon, The doctor also chekt on him to see how he was doing and it was going well and Harry were happy to hear that.  
15 minutes later Louis were there.  
Hi Harry" Louis said as he walked in" how are you.  
Hi" Harry sais as he saw how worried Louis were" i´m okay.  
I´m glad to hear that" Louis said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed" what happen to you.  
Well" Harry started" i was pregnant.  
WHAT" Louis said in shock" how and was.  
The doctor told me i´m one of the rare one´s of guys who could" Harry explained" but my body didn´t supported the pregnancy.  
I´m so sorry Harry i never ment to hurt you" Louis says with so much worry in his voice" what would had happen if you keep it.  
The doctor told not even an hour ago it was me or the baby" Harry said" Louis we are not together we just fool around and i diden´t want to put you in that position just like that.  
I appreciate that Harry" Louis said as he took Harry´s hand in his" i just hope you´ll get better soon.  
Louis" harry looked in Louis eyes" we have to stop this i can´t anymore.  
Please don´t say that" Louis begged" we can work it out.  
Louis your girlfriend is my nurse for fuck sake" Harry said" she´s so damn sweet the way she smile at me yesterday before my operating and talked as well she don´t deserve what we do to her.  
Yeah i know" Louis agreed" i also know that i don´t want to stop this.  
Louis i´m in fucking love with you" Harry says as a tear fall down" can you say the same.  
No i can´t" Louis said he felt so wrong" i´m sorry.  
Louis it´s over between us" Harry says as he tried to hole back the tears" i want more then this i want you but you don´t and you don´t even know where your feelings are and you are 10 years older end me.  
Okay i get it" Louis said as he stod up" i´ll get going now.  
bye Louis" Harry said as Louis walked out of his room and Harry let his tears fall" damn you your heart thief.


	15. Chapter 15

4 months later Harry is totally destroyed he hates himself for letting Louis go but he knows it´s the best, he´s heart is broken into a 10000 pieces he had never been so sad in his life before not even when his parents divorced each other and he sted with his mother, He feels like he lost the love of his life, his mother tried to talk him into change school she hate to see him so sad everyday but he don´t want to, his friends are here.  
With Anne and Louis in Louis´s office.  
Anne knock on Louis´s office door.  
Come in" Louis said as Anne walked into the office" can i help you.  
Yeah you can" Anne says as she sat down" what the hell is wrong with you.  
Excuse me" Louis said completely lost" what are you talking about.  
Don´t you dare play stupid with me" Anne says angry" do you have any idea what you did to my son.  
Yeah i know" louis said" what do you want me to do.  
Stay away from him" Anne says mad" your play with his feelings and the last 4 months has been like hell for him he don´t want to do anything anymore he barely eats.  
I had no idea" Louis said felt so guilty" is it that bad with him.  
Yes it is" Anne says" now i´m asking you how are you feeling.  
Like shit" Louis said as he felt a bit happy someone ask into him" i should had stoped it sooner then let him do it he´s young.  
Let me ask you something" Anne says" are you i love with him.  
Of course i am" Louis admit" but i have a girlfriend who i love as well.  
you cheats on her" Anne said" ask yourself who you love and who you are in love with.  
That easy" Louis tells her" i´m in love with Harry.  
then ask yourself this" Anne tells him to do" when you see your life with someone who is it with.  
That just it" Louis said" it´s all Harry but i can´t break up with her.  
Why tell me Louis" Anne asked worried for him" is it bad.  
Not bad" Louis looked at her" we have been together for so long i just can´t tell her to leave.  
long as in 5 years" Anne ask" Long as in 10 years.  
4 years" Louis says as he saw the look on her face" what.  
4 damn years" Anne said" have long you and my son slep together.  
A year and 2 months" louis tells her" Harry stoped it 4 months ago.  
Wow" Anne said" my son had the balls to do what you should have done and he´s only 20 god damn years old.  
I know have old he is" Louis defense himself" would you ask your boyfriend or husband or whatever you have to leave.  
I did" Anne said" i divorced my husband after 20 years and told him to get out.  
Ohh" Louis felt stupid" look i do love Harry with all my heart.  
I´m thankful you told me that" Anne offer him a little smile" but i´m not the one who needs to hear it.  
There is nothing more i want to do" Louis says" but i can´t not after this much time.  
Louis he needs to hear it" Anne look sweet at him" look it´s never to late to tell someone you love them.  
If you say so" Louis says" what should i do now.  
Louis your an adult" Anne tells him" here go and tell him i know you wants to.

Louis took her keys and ran out of the office he knows what he has to do before it to late and he loses Harry for good.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis drive to Harry´s house and after 10 minutes he were there, He unlocked the door and walked up to Harry´s room.  
Louis knock on the door, He walked in as Harry say come in.  
What mom" Harry says as he looks at his ipad" i´m not hungry before you ask.  
About that i hear you don´t really eat anymore" Louis says as Harry looks at him in surprise" you should thould.  
Louis" Harry said" what are you going here.  
I have something to do" Louis said as he walk over to Harry" something i should have done a long time ago.  
Louis whatever it is it to late" Harry said" you broke me broke my heart and i just want to be left alone.  
Louis kissed Harry as deep as he could, Harry tried to push him away but he can´t and without realise he started to kiss Louis back.  
They kissed like for quite a faw minutes, Harry oben his eyes again back pushed Louis away from him.  
No Louis" Harry let a faw tears run down his cheek" i want something real and i´m not your damn scandal.  
I never said you were a scandal" Louis looks at him" i thought it but never said it.  
Louis just go" Harry said" i put my heart on the line for you but you broke it.  
Harry just shut up" Louis told him" i love you okay i´m in fucking love with you.  
i love you to" Harry cryed now" what about your girlfriend.  
I´m gonna break up with her" Louis said as he hught Harry" tonight okay i´ll break up with her tonight.  
promises" Harry ask in the hugh" where would you live then.  
Where i live now" Louis kissed Harry forehead" she moved into my plays.  
Ohh" Harry said as he let go of Louis" look i´m sorry.  
Why are you Sorry" Louis ask" what is it love.  
I just feel so bad" Harry looked Louis in his eyes" for what we did to her.  
It´s not your fault" Louis tells him" it´s mine for letting this happen in the first plays.  
But it´s was me who started all this" Harry said" i knew you had a girlfriend but i diden´t care.  
It´s okay" Louis said" the heart wants what it wants love.  
true" Harry said" i love you Louis.  
I love you to" Louis smile" just so you know it´s were always you.


	17. Chapter 17

2 months later they all had 6 months left at high school, Louis broke up with Eleanor and she moved out and into her own plays, Harry got better fast he began to eat again and his friends were happy to him in his old self again, Louis ask Anne for her permission to ask Harry to move in with him and she said yes, Harry moved in with Louis, Liam and Zayn are still secretly together and they love there sceret, Taylor still trie to get Harry to be with her she won´t accept that Harry has one and it´s not her.  
Lunch at Zac Niall Liam Harry Emily Miley Selena and Taylor´s table.  
Zac" Harry started" why don´t you ask Taylor out we´ll know you like her.  
Please Haz" Zac look at him" she likes you not me.  
Really" Harry said" I´m with someone so go for it.  
Who are you with" Zac asked" is it someone we know.  
No it´s not" Harry lied" you should go for it with her.  
your right Haz" Zac agree" there she is hey taylor.  
Hi guys" Taylor says as she stoped at the table with Niall and Liam" what up.  
I was wondering" Zac look at her hopeful" if you would go out with me.  
Ohh" Taylor look at Harry and hope he´ll save her now" well i´m sored of waiting for someone to ask me out sorry.  
Taylor get your shit together okay" Harry says angry Niall and Liam got big eyes" i´m never ever gonner ask you out okay i´m with someone.  
Zac" Taylor look over to him" i´ll like to go out with you.  
Great" Zac smile" friday at 7 do that work for you.  
Yeah that fine" Taylor gaves him a bit of a smile" see you later.  
Sure" Zac says as he look at her butt as she walk" yes she said fucking yes.  
I know i were here" Harry laugh" i´m happy for you dude.  
thanks Haz" Zac smile" what are you to up to.  
Liam and i want to eat our lunch" Niall said as he and Liam sat down with them" what are you to earing.  
We bought some pasta" Harry smile as he took a bite" where is Sel Emi and Mils.  
Ladies room Haz" Liam answers" maybe girl talk.  
Bet your right Li" Niall grin" i can´t wait for the last 6 months to get over with.  
Why what do you want to do after high school" Zac asked" you don´t want to go to college.  
Yeah about that" Niall says" i do want to go to college.  
Since when" Liam said" you never wanted to before.  
I know" Niall said" i changed my mind about it.  
What" Harry said" what make you change you mind.  
Nothing" Niall said" i just thought about it that all.  
No "Liam said he don´t believe him" someone change your mind.  
No way" Niall said with an expression" there is no one.  
Oh my god" Harry said" there totally is who is it.  
No one" Niall tried to get out of it but he also know he can´t" okay fine it´s Sel.  
Since when have you liked her" Zac asked" come on tell us.  
Not that long" Niall says" only 4 months so not long.  
Who in only 4 months" Selena asked" tell me Niall.  
Well" Niall started" promise you won´t laugh or something.  
Of course" Selena smile at him" well Niall.  
Okay" Niall smile at her" i like you please don´t be mad at me.  
Niall sweety" Selena kissed his cheek" what dose that tell you.  
To do something like" Niall stoped and kissed her and Selena kissed him back" that.  
Yeah that " Selena smile" meet me here after school okay.  
Love to" Niall smile as she ran over to Emily" wow.  
Niall you have a girlfriend now" Harry smile at him" how was the kiss.  
Amazing" Niall smile big" just amazing she is amazing.  
before the end of this day you have a girlfriend" Zac says" i just know it.


	18. Chapter 18

years later Liam and Zayn got married and adopted twins a girl named Jennifer and a boy named jack,  
Niall and Selena had some trouble in there relationship but today the are happily married with 4 kids two boy and twins girls Jess is the oldest Max is the second oldest and the twins girls are named Jade and Jesy,   
Zac and Taylor dated for two years and he bruke up with her and then he began to date a guy named Auston who he´s engaged with now,   
Miley meet a guy she was crazy about his name is Liam and they got married and had a boy named Alex,   
Emily meet a guy named Nick who she married happily and they had a girl named Esmeralda,   
Taylor married a guy named Joh she meet after her break up and they had a boy named Mads,   
Harry and Louis married happily each other and they adoped two boys and a girl the boys were named Luke and Michael and the girl were named Cleo after the egypt queen,   
Anne got married again to a man named Oliver who she feel in love with 4 years ago,   
Eleanor was never heard from again.

kids" Harry called from the kitchen" dinner it´s ready.  
God i can´t believe it" Louis says as he hught Harry from behind" you the kids it´s like a dream.  
Well" Harry smile" it´s not honey it´s real.  
Yeah i love you so much" Louis kissed his cheek" you know that right love.  
Of course i do" Harry smile as the kids came into the kitchen and sat down in there plays" i love you to babe.  
Don´t kiss" Luke says" please don´t.  
Yeah" Michael agree with his brother" don´t.  
Hey" Cleo said" it´s so cute with dad and papa kiss.  
No it´s not" Luke said as he maked his throw up face" it´s badr.  
Lukes right" Michael agreed again" can we please eat i´m hungry.  
Michael" Cleo look at him" your always hungry.  
Okay you guys be nice" Harry tells them as he sat down" be nice to each other.  
You better lishen to your dad" Louis said as he join them" lats eat.

After the dinner and a faw hours later.  
Goodnight love" Harry kissed Cleo´s cheek" sweet dreams.  
Night dad i love you" Cleo smile to her dad and papa" i love you to papa.  
i love you to" Louis says as he kiss her cheek" sweet dreams love.  
Harry and Louis walked out of her room and walked into the boys room.  
Okay bed time" Louis tells them and then they made a don´t want to go to bed faceses" don´t gave me that bed time.  
Just 5 more minutes papa" Luke says as lay down in his bed" please.  
What Lukes says papa" Michael says as lay down in his bed as well" come on.  
You head your papa" Harry says " bad time boys.  
Luke and Michael looked at each other and then singt.  
good boys" Louis said and kissed them on there cheeks" i love you and sweet dreams"  
Ngith boys" Harry says as he kissed them as well" i love you and sweet dreams.  
we love you to" Luke and Michael both said" sweet dreams.  
Louis and Harry walk out and closed the door and into their own bedroom.  
I love you" Harry smile as he cuddle into Louis" so much Lou.  
I love you to" Louis smile he cuddle with Harry" think this all started as a scandal.  
Lou" Harry smile stupid at him" as i told you years ago i´m not your damn scandal.  
Your right Haz" Louis agree" your all so much more your my lifes scandal love.  
Very funny" Harry smirk" night honey.  
Sweet dreama" Louis smile" love you.


End file.
